Ma Brother's Best Friend
by del913
Summary: Chap 2 apdet. Orihime dikenalkan dengan Ulquiorra oleh Grimmjow. Neliel menyusul Ulquiorra ke jepang. Warn: au, ooc, dll. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. This fic is mine.

Genre: Romance? Masih agak bingung soalnya.

Rated: T

Pairing: UlquiHime slight UlquiNell and IchiHime (chap" berikutnya)

Fic ini dapat menyebabkan kantuk dan serangan jantung (Lho?). Maaf soal typo, EYD, diksi, kegajean dan ketidakjelasan fic ini.

Yang udah terjebak buka halaman ini, baca n review ya….

Don't Like. Don't Read. Do Review.

Happy Reading, Minna

**Ma Brother's Best Friend  
**

**Chap 1**

**Orihime POV**

"Haaaah!" aku menghela napas panjang perlahan. Saat ini, aku duduk termangu menatap langit biru dari bangku kelasku di lantai ketiga _Tokyo Senior High School_. Apa yang dikatakan _Ani _ saat sarapan tadi, cukup menyita perhatianku.

"Ada apa Hime-_chan_? Kenapa kau melamun? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Momo Hinamori, sahabatku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Dan memasang senyum manis andalanku.

"Tidak ada, Momo-_chan_. Hanya saja, aku kepikiran mengenai sahabat _Ani_," kataku memberitahunya.

"Oh… ada apa memangnya dengan sahabat Grimmjow-_niisan_?" Momo bertanya penuh rasa penasaran padaku. Akupun menceritakan perbincanganku dengan _Ani _saat sarapan tadi pada Momo.

**Flashback  
**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama rumahku, memang rumahku bertingkat dua dan kamarku berada di lantai kedua. Aku dapat melihat _Ani_ di meja makan, dia menungguku turun.

"Pagi, _Ani_," aku menyapanya dan duduk di meja makan, tepat di hadapannya.

"Pagi, Hime-_chan_. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" _Ani_ bertanya seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja nyenyak," aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya, lalu kembali menatap _sandwich _di atas piring keramikku. 

"Oh ya… Hime-_chan_," aku menatapnya selagi mengunyah _sandwich_ dalam mulutku. "Hari ini sahabatku dari Spanyol akan tiba di Jepang," sambungnya. Aku menelan rotiku dan menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih. "Dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang, karena hanya aku yang dikenalnya di sini, dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita," aku mengangguk paham. 

"Dia sahabat _Ani_ dari Spanyol?" aku bertanya padanya, penasaran. Bagaimana kakakku ini mengenal seseorang yang tinggal di Spanyol? Bersahabat pula?

"Iya, Hime-_chan_. Dulu waktu masih di tingkat _Junior High School_ dia bersekolah di Jepang seangkatan dengan ku, setelah satu tahun dia kembali ke Spanyol mengikuti orang tuanya. Sekarang, dia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang," _Ani _berhenti sejenak. " Karena aku ini satu-satunya sahabat yang tinggal di Jepang. Dia meminta bantuanku, Hime-_chan_. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Dia seangkatan dengan _Ani_?" aku bertanya, kakakku itu hanya mengangguk tak mengerti. "Kenapa dia baru kuliah sekarang? _Ani_ saja masuk kuliah tahun lalu."

"Oh… itu karena pendidikan di Spanyol lebih rumit dan lama. Jadi, dia baru menyelesaikan sekolahnya tahun ini. Jadi, bagaimana?" _Ani _memandangku masih dengan _puppy eyes_-nya itu. "Lagi pula kita hanya tinggal berdua kan? Jadi, rumah ini akan lebih ramai," imbuhnya.

Memang semenjak kedua orang tua kami meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah peninggalan mendiang orang tua kami. Dan Grimmjow-_nii_ berkerja paruh waktu untuk biaya kuliahnya dan sekolahku, serta biaya makan.

_Ani_ seperti mengetahui pikiranku. "Dia juga akan bekerja paruh waktu bersamaku, sayang," imbuhnya. "Dia sangat pengertian," ujarnya. Wah! Matanya itu. Mata yang benar-benar memintaku mengatakan, ya. Aku tidak bisa mencari alasan lagi.

"Ya… baiklah. Aku setuju," ucapku akhirnya. _Ani _memasang senyum sumringah.

**End Flashback  
**

"Lalu, apa masalahnya, Hime-_chan_?" tanya Momo setelah aku menceritakannya. "Kau kan sudah meng-iya-kan permintaannya," tambahnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit cemas dengan sahabat _Ani_. Ya… seperti apa rupanya? aku tidak tahu. Dan lagi, sifatnya aku juga tidak tahu," aku memberitahu mengenai kekhawatiranku.

"Oh… kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, bukan? Grimmjow-_niisan_ orang yang sangat baik, aku yakin sahabatnyapun orang yang baik," Momo menenangkanku.

"Benar juga," aku tersenyum padanya. 'Semoga saja yang dipikirkan Momo-_chan_ benar' harapku.

"_By the way_, Hime-_chan_. Sahabat Grimmjow-_niisan _itu, cewek atau cowok?" tanya Momo padaku. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeleng. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin sahabat kakakku itu. Aku lupa menanyakannya. Momo menatapku bingung.

"Haaaah!" aku menghela napas lagi saat melihat guruku masuk ke kelas ini. Aku akan berkonsentrasi belajar, aku tidak mau mengecewakan _Ani _tentunya. 

**End of Orihime POV  
**

Di bandara Internasional Tokyo…

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus seleher menarik _travel bag_ miliknya. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi tak pernah lepas sedetikpun dari paras tampannya. Mata emerald indah miliknya menyapu seluruh penghuni bandara itu. Pandangannya terhenti saat mata indahnya itu menangkap sosok dengan rambut dan mata yang senada. 'Biru. Si biru sampah itu. Mengapa memasang tampang memuakkan begitu?' batinnya.

Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Grimmjow. "Jangan menatapku begitu, kalong sialan," ucapnya setelah berhadapan dengan pemuda bermata emerald. Kemudian, Grimmjow merangkul pemuda itu dan BLAK! Hantaman tinju mendarat di ubun-ubun pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda itu meringis dan memberi _death glare_. Grimmjow hanya cengengesan menatap pemuda itu. "Ayo… kalong sialan," ajak Grimmjow.

"Berhenti memanggilku kalong sialan, kucing sampah," ungkap pemuda emerald masih dengan wajah datar, namun matanya menyiratkan hal lain.

"Cih! Kau ini. Kau saja masih memanggilku seperti itu. Aku akan berhenti, tapi kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Paham,** Ulquiorra**?" ungkap Grimmjow dan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Grimmjow. Tampak kejauhan, mereka tidak layak dikatakan sahabat.

"Baiklah kucing sa- maksudku… Grimmjow," ucap pemuda yang bernama Ulquiorra akhirnya, masih dengan _poker face_-nya. Grimmjow menyeringai lagi.

"Eh… kau ini sudah di terima di kampusku kan?" tanya Grimmjow lagi selagi berjalan menuju taksi. Ulquiorra mengangguk. Ulquiorra mencium gelagat tidak baik Grimmjow. " Berarti kau… _kohai_ dan aku… _senpai_," seringai Grimmjow semakin lebar.

"Itu tidak penting, Grimmjow."

"kekeke," tawa Hiruma dipakai Grimmjow. *si pirang celingak-celingik/seperti ada yang membicarakanku*

"Kau ini. Merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadapku ya?" Ulquiorra bertanya dan GLEK! Menelan ludah memandang wajah penuh seringai milik Grimmjow.

"kekeke… kau akan mati di tanganku, Ulquiorra," seringai makin mengembang. Ulquiorra hanya bisa _jaws drop.  
_

Merekapun menaiki taksi yang telah dipesan Grimmjow.

Di kediaman Grimmjow…

"Kau akan tidur di kamar tamu, Ulquiorra. Ada di lantai dua," Grimmjow memberi tahu sambil menaiki tangga.

Setelah di lantai dua, Ulquiorra berhenti. "Ini kamar adikmu?" Ulquiorra bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar yang bertulis 'Orihime's _Room_'. Grimmjow menoleh dan mengangguk. 

"Ini kamarmu sekarang," ucap Grimmjow sembari membuka sebuah pintu kamar. "Susunlah barang-barangmu. Setelah itu, kau istirahat saja. kau kan, baru sampai dari perjalanan jauhmu," tambah Grimmjow. Ulquiorra mengekor, memasuki kamar tersebut.

Grimmjow berdiri di depan pintu. "Ya… baiklah. Aku akan ke kampus. Aku masuk Aljabar Linear dengan dosen _killer_ jam 10.40 hari ini," Grimmjow memberi tahu. "Kalau kau ingin ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi ada di ujung lorong lantai dua. Disana," Grimmjow memberi tahu lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Bila kau lapar, di kulkas ada makanan," imbuh Grimmjow. Ulquiorra tampak tidak suka.

"Aku tidak suka makanan dingin," elaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka itu dan ingin yang lebih buruk, kau bisa menunggu adikku pulang, suruh dia yang memasak," Grimmjow menambahkan. Ulquiorra semakin _jaws drop_. 'Sepertinya, masakan Orihime lebih buruk' batinnya menangis. "Kau ini. Sudah tidak pandai masak. Minta yang lain pula. Baiklah… aku pergi dulu. Aku titip rumah padamu," Grimmjow berbalik dan beranjak pergi. "Oh ya… _Imouto_ akan pulang dari sekolah jam tiga sore," tambah Grimmjow lagi. Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan.

Di Tokyo Senior High School, beberapa jam kemudian… 

'Bagaimana sahabat Ani?' batin seorang gadis dengan rambut orange panjang. Dia tersenyum. 'Semoga dia cewek. Jadi, aku bisa curhat padanya,' pikirnya lagi. 'Tapi, kalau cowok…,' dia tidak melanjutkan batinnya.

"Ayo… pulang, Hime-_chan_," ajak Momo. Orihime mengangguk perlahan. 'Semoga dia baik padaku,' batinnya.

Cerita berlanjut!

chap ini selesai.

Maafkan kegajean stadium akhir dari author gaje yang satu ini, makin ga jelas aja fic diriku.

Review-nya ditunggu untuk perbaikan chap" selanjutnya.

Tahukah anda, review anda sangat berarti untuk penyembuhan penyakit gaje stadium akhir saya?

So, review ya…. 

Klik yang di bawah…. Yang warna biru…. 

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaaah! Kembali apdet… agak lama ga main ke fandom ini-kangen *ditimpuk sendal* Keasikkan baca si duren bermata biru sih *hehehe-plak!*

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. This fic is mine.

Genre: Romance. Gomen kalo kurang berasa

Rated: T. ga sanggup bikin M

Pairing: UlquiHime slight UlquiNell and IchiHime

Warning: AU, typo, EYD, OOC tingkat tinggi *hahahahaha-ooc kq bangga?* diksi, kegajean dan ketidakjelasan fic ini.

thankyu bwt yang dah review. Reviewnya aq balas di bawah ya?

**Don't Like. Don't Read.  
**

Happy Reading, Minna

Flashback Chap

"Kalau kau tidak suka itu dan ingin yang lebih buruk, kau bisa menunggu adikku pulang, suruh dia yang memasak." Grimmjow menambahkan. Ulquiorra semakin _jaws drop_. 'Sepertinya, masakan Orihime lebih buruk.' batinnya menangis. "Kau ini, sudah tidak pandai masak. Minta yang lain pula. Baiklah… aku pergi dulu. Aku titip rumah padamu." Grimmjow berbalik dan beranjak pergi. "Oh ya… _Imouto_ akan pulang dari sekolah jam tiga sore." tambah Grimmjow lagi. Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan.

Di Tokyo Senior High School, beberapa jam kemudian…

'Bagaimana sahabat _Ani_?' batin seorang gadis dengan rambut orange panjang. Dia tersenyum. 'Semoga dia cewek. Jadi, aku bisa curhat padanya.' pikirnya lagi. 'Tapi, kalau cowok…,' dia tidak melanjutkan batinnya.

"Ayo… pulang, Hime-_chan_." ajak Momo. Orihime mengangguk perlahan. 'Semoga dia baik padaku.' batinnya.

End Flashback Chap

**Ma Brother's Best Friend  
**

**Chap 2  
**

"_Tadaima_." Gadis berambut orange bermata abu-abu sampai di rumahnya. "_Ani_?" Tanyanya. 'Apa _Ani_ belum pulang ya?' Batinnya. Langkahnya terus memasuki bagian dalam rumah. Ruang tamu, ruang makan hingga dapur dimasuki gadis muda tersebut. 'Sepertinya _Ani _benar-benar belum pulang.' Batinnya memperjelas dugaannya. "Aku akan ke kamar saja kalau begitu." Akhirnya dia memutuskan.

Terdengar derap langkah menaiki tangga. Gadis berambut orange memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar miliknya. "Aahhh." Dia menghela napas sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. "Huh… capeknya." Perlahan gadis muda tersebut memejamkan matanya, karena terlalu lelah diapun tertidur.

0o0o0**  
**

Seorang pemuda bermata emerald merenggangkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih terlihat sulit dibuka. Pemuda tersebut baru saja terbangun dari tidur siang indahnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia keluar dari kamar barunya. 'Apa belum ada yang pulang ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia berjalan mendekati tangga dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka. 'Jadi… dia adiknya Grimmjow. Dia sudah pulang rupanya.' Batinnya (lagi).

"Lalu mana si kucing sampah itu?" Ulquiorra bertanya entah pada siapa. Dia melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di salah satu sudut ruangan di sana. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore waktu setempat. "Jam segini dia belum pulang." Ungkapnya lagi. Kakinya kembali melangkah untuk menuruni tangga.

Tangan pucat Ulquiorra mendekati kulkas. Dia membuka kotak *?* itu dan mengambil kari di dalam sebuah mangkuk, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_. Ulquiorra mengambil posisi duduk di kursi makan. Mata emeraldnya mengamati lingkungan barunya itu.

10 menit berlalu, Ulquiorra mengambil kari yang telah hangat lalu menuangkan beberapa ukuran sendok ke atas nasi yang telah diambilnya terlebuh dahulu. Ulquiorrapun mulai menikmati nasi karinya. 'Lumayan.' Batin Ulquiorra.

Setelahnya, Ulquiorra mendengar pintu yang dibuka. Ulquiorra beranjak ke ruang tamu mencari tahu. Langkahnya kembali ke ruang makan setelah memastikan bahwa Grimmjowlah yang memasuki rumah itu.

"Kau memakannya juga?" Grimmjow menyeringai. "Aku kira kau lebih memilih mati kelaparan dibanding memakan itu." Grimmjow nyengir *?*

"ck!" Ulquiorra tidak terlalu menanggapi, dia kembali melanjutkan makan sorenya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hime sudah pulang? Kau sudah bertemu dia?" Grimmjow mengambil jus jeruk di kulkas dan menuangkannya dalam gelas bening.

"Dia sudah pulang, tapi dia belum bertemu denganku. Pulang sekolah, ia langsung tidur kurasa." Jelas Ulquiorra sembari makan. Grimmjow hanya mengangguk.

Grimmjow meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan memasuki kamarnya. Setelah mengganti kemeja dan celananya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Grimmjow menapaki tangga dan mendarat di kamar adik perempuan kesayangannya, Orihime. "Hime-_chan_!" Grimmjow menggoyang bahu Orihime. "Ayo bangun."

"ngghh." Balas Orihime.

"Bangunlah, Hime."

"_Ani_? Sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Bangun! Dan mandi sana!"

"Baik." Orihimepun beranjak mandi dan Grimmjow kembali turun ke ruang makan.

Grimmjow tidak mendapati Ulquiorra di meja makan. Pemuda pucat itu berdiri memandangi matahari terbenam dari halaman belakang. "Indah ya?" Ucap Grimmjow, Ulquiorra masih memandangi langit jingga yang indah itu. "Seperti adikku. Rambutnya mengingatkanku akan keindahan langit sore saat matahari terbenam." Lanjutnya.

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow datar dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Grimmjow mengikuti Ulquiorra dari belakang.

0o0o0

"Hime-_chan_?" Grimmjow masuk ke dalam kamar Orihime. Pemuda bermata biru mendapati adik perempuannya membaca sebuah komik remaja, setelah mandi, dia langsung menyambar komiknya. "Ayo turun… makan malam sudah siap. Aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku."

"Eh? Teman a_ni_ sudah tiba ya?" Tanya Orihime. Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi pagi. Tapi, katanya kau tertidur. Jadi, kau belum sempat bertemu dia, Hime-_chan_." Mereka menuruni tangga, Orihime hanya menunduk. 'Sahabat _ani_ dari Spanyol.' Batin Orihime.

Orihime dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di depan meja makan. Orihime tidak mengenali pemuda itu. "Hime-_chan_, kenalkan, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia sahabat _ani_. Ulquiorra ini adikku, Orihime." Ucap Grimmjow di hadapan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk singkat dan memberi senyuman yang tipis -ralat- sangat tipis, pada Orihime.

Orihime hanya bisa terdiam diberi senyum tipis oleh Ulquiorra. Walaupun senyum itu sangat tipis dan singkat nyaris tak dapat dilihat, Orihime masih dapat mendeteksinya. Orihime ikut duduk di kursi yang kosong. Mereka makan malam dalam keadaan hening, tidak biasanya pikir Grimmjow. Sepanjang makan malam tersebut, Orihime lebih sering menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

0o0o0

Gadis berambut jingga hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri semenjak makam malam tadi. Seperti sekarang, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya merona. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu bertingkah seperti itu. Mungkin, seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata hijau adalah penyebabnya. Ulquiorra, memang Ulquiorralah penyebabnya. Wajah datar Ulquiorra selama makam malam telah menyita perhatian gadis itu, belum lagi senyum super tipis milik pemuda itu, benar-benar menyita perhatian.

"Aku ingin mimpikan dia. Bisa tidak ya?" Gumam Orihime, semburat merah kembali mencuat.

0o0o0

"Iya… baik! Tunggu saja aku di sana. Iya! Hn…." Sambungan telfonpun terputus. Ulquiorra menghela napas lega. "Grimm… aku ke bandara dahulu." Ungkap Ulquiorra pada Grimmjow yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ke kampus? Ini hari pertamamu." Grimmjow bertanya ingin tahu.

"Aku akan menjemput temanku. Dia baru tiba di Jepang dan sekarang sedang menungguku di bandara." Ungkap Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hatilah." Ulquiorra mengangguk dan meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Schiffer-san kemana, _Ani_?" Orihime yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya, mendapati Ulquiorra meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Menjemput temannya di bandara, Hime-_chan_. Ayo… sarapan bersamaku."

"_Hai_."

0o0o0

Seorang gadis berambut hijau mengedarkan pandangannya sambil melangkah pelan, mencari sosok yang dikenalnya. Senyumnya merekah mendapati pemuda bermata hijau berjalan tenang ke arahnya. Langkah pelan kaki gadis itu berubah menjadi lebih cepat, selagi berlari mendekati sang pemuda, koper yang tadi dibawanya terlupa begitu saja.

Dengan cepat gadis itu meraih leher pemuda _stoic_, lalu mengecup pipi si pemuda dengan lembut. Senyumnya semakin sumringah menyadari Ulquiorra tidak menolak pelukan hangat darinya, walau pelukan itu tidak dibalas si pemuda. Ulquiorra tidak menolak pelukannya saja, membuat hati sang gadis berbunga. Pelukan itu terlepas saat Ulquiorra menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Kopermu?" Tanya pemuda _stoic_. Gadis berambut hijau membulatkan matanya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum kaku.

"Aku mengambilnya dulu." Ungkap gadis itu.

Tangan-tangan lentik sang gadis menyeret _travel bag_ miliknya. Seyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, semenjak kedatangan pemuda yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Apa aku menginap di tempatmu, Ulqui?" Tanya gadis itu. Ulquiorra menggeleng.

"Kau menginap di hotel saja. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke tempatku. Aku tidak mau semakin menyusahkan sahabatku itu." Jelas Ulquiorra. Raut kecewa tidak lepas dari wajah gadis itu. "Tak apakan, Nel?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya." Gadis yang dipanggil Nel itu menjawab sambil mengangguk. "Tapi… kau jangan lupa mengunjungiku ya? Aku takut kesepian." Ucap Nel bersemangat lagi. Ulquiorra tak menjawab, namun Nel tahu bahwa Ulquiorra setuju. Nel mengaitkan lengannya yang bebas ke lengan pucat Ulquiorra selagi menuju taksi.

TBC

Thankyu lagi bwt yang udah review chap sebelumnya.

Ne balasannya.

**Rigel Pendragon Draven**: Jgn senpai dunk. Soal judulnya... itu sengaja kq. Soal ichihime? Sya btuh ke-agresifan si jeruk. Thx da rnr. ne apdetnya ^^v

**Amber 'Orquidea' Reina**: tuker penname ya? Thx da penasaran. Rx hime ada dsini. Thx da rnr. Ne apdetnya ^^v

**Relya schiffer**: jawabannya di chap ini. Thx da rnr. Ne apdetnya ^^v

**FayFay-alineluzza**: salam kenal juga. msih bersambung kq. Thx da di bilang rapi. Thx da rnr. Ne apdetnya ^^v

**aam tempe**: maf telat apdet. Thx da rnr. Ne apdetnya ^^v

**koizumi nanaho**: ulquinel*manggut-manggut* ini lanjutannya. Thx da rnr ^^v

**ayano646cweety**: thx. Thx juga da rnr. Ne apdetnya ^^v

**Chai Mol**: hehehe… jgn omes, masih T *pdahal author ndiri?-angel smirk* thx da rnr. Ne apdetnya ^^v

**aRaRaNcHa**: jawabannya di chap ini. Thx da rnr. Ne apdetnya ^^v

gimana? *senyum kaku*

Review lagi yak?

Klik tombol biru di bawah ini yak?

Da-dah *melambai-lambaikan tangan ke udara-di timpuk*


End file.
